


A Deadman’s Revival

by cottoncandie



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M, did i mention it’s gafou, fluff but also sad, gafou is great sorry, maybe some smut later y’all wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandie/pseuds/cottoncandie
Summary: Gaston is given a second chance to live. Can he change his ways and make amends? Or will he be the villain once more?





	1. Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> first story ahh, enjoy :)

Gaston hadn’t realised this was the exact scene in which Agathe said he would die until he was falling.

While drinking one night, the old woman sat next to him, ordering a glass of wine. Gaston was rambling on about Belle.

“You and that girl...” Agathe muttered.

“Wha abou herrr?” he slurred, sloshing the beer in his glass.

“It’s obvious she’ll never fall for you,” she laughed, “but it’s also written in fate. She is destined to fall for another and you as well.”  
Agathe swirled the wine in her glass. Gaston glared at her.

“I don believe you ya crazy fool.” Gaston spat, pointing his glass at her.

Suddenly, the warm lights of the tavern faded, and the room was pitch black. The voices around him seemed to be an echo. all that he could see were the chairs, the drinks, and Agathe. Gaston was snapped out of his drunken state. 

“You will die trying to kill the man Belle falls for,” Agathe begins, her voice cold and chilling, “Around you will be a castle, falling to rubble. You will battle a beast, tall and grizzly. You will nearly kill him, but at the cost of your life. You will fall from a high, broken bridge. Belle and the Beast will marry. You will be forgotten. Understand?”

Gaston stared at her with wide eyes. A castle? A beast? Belle marrying a beast? This seemed to fictitious to be true. He got up to leave, but the chair wouldn’t let him move. He couldn’t move.

Agathe snapped at him, “Listen, boy. I will revive you only if you can figure out who you are destined to be with. Belle is already going to do the same. If you do not, the person shall suffer immensely.”

Gaston averted his gaze from the woman. Agathe sighed. The tavern reappeared and Gaston stood. He sauntered out of the tavern. 

What seemed to be an old fool’s tale was becoming true. Every second that went by was a second closer to his death. But, it seemed seconds went by slower. More time to think.

He needed to figure out who he was destined to be with. Before he hit the ground.


	2. A Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longer chapter, enjoy!
> 
> translate:
> 
> *Old friend, I struggle to find words to express my regrets because simple words do not feel how I do. You are wonderful, my love
> 
> edit; sorry but yeah, im ending this here! imagine the rest as you'd like, or finish it for me! (just like the Giver...)

Lefou’s heart sank with a crash to the ground. He didn’t know why, but he found himself running to it. Past the sea of people, past the part of him that told him to stay, that it wasn’t worth it. As the castle built back up around him, tears welted in his eyes without reason. Or maybe they did. 

He heard a familiar voice calling his name. He slowed. He crept closer to the sound, turning a corner.

 

There he saw Gaston, gasping for breath as he cried, calling out to him.

———————————————

 

“Lefou! Lefou! Vieil ami, je lutte pour trouver des mots pour exprimer mes regrets parce que de simples mots ne se sentent pas comment je fais. Vous êtes merveilleux, mon amour!”*

Gaston only spoke in French when he was sweet talking women or forgot the words in English. He was lost in mad emotion. Raging love. Each sentence he heaved out between tears.

 

Lefou stood silent, then called out his name, hushed.

“Gaston?” 

Gaston turned. His features seemed more real than he had ever seen them. Soft and vivid, much unlike him. Lefou liked the change. Gaston sprinted up to him with a shaking smile. 

Gaston swiftly picked him up and placed a long, hard kiss on his lips. Lefou thought he was dreaming. This seemed so unreal, so fantastical. Yet he couldn’t get enough. 

Gaston set him on the ground, still holding him close, and began to ramble.  
“I-I’m so sorry, Lefou. For being such a horrible man, for tying up Maurice, for forcing you to lie, for shoving you in front of a piano to try to reach someone impossible to grab, for pushing away someone so much more than them, for being so arrogant and idiotic, for- for-“

“Hush, my love. No more words. You’ve said enough. You’re forgiven,” said Lefou, holding his face in his hands. They sat there, for moments that passed like days, holding each other. Using touch to convey things words couldn’t.

With all of this love, Lefou had doubts. Was this another guise he would use to win Belle’s heart? Was this to make her jealous? Ideas spun through his mind until he heard footsteps racing toward the two. He turned, seeing Belle and Adam. They looked at each other then to the two men sitting on the ground. 

“Is there an... explanation for this?” Belle asked, pushing back her hair.

“If you call love a well enough explanation, mon ami.” said Gaston, standing up and offering his hand to Lefou. Lefou stood, clinging to his arm like a small child.

“But, you fell. You died back there, how is this possible?” Adam asked with a mix of fury and confusion.

“It’s simple,” said Agathe appearing from nowhere, making them all jump back, “Similar to Adam here, I asked that Gaston find his love before his inevitable death or his love shall suffer for the rest of their lives. The works. Lucky for that knucklehead, he figured it out just in time. I revived him. Simple, simple.”

“So you would’ve let Adam die but not Gaston?” Belle queried.

“Smart one, you are. Yes, Adam had no reason to be so disrespectful. Gaston was drunk.”

Gaston flushed at that last part.

“Well, that’s all, I suppose. You all get back to your love stories. I’ll speak with you two momentarily.” Agathe said, gesturing at Adam and Belle.

“Au revoir, Prince and Princess,” Gaston bubbled, waving to them, “and you are coming with me, Lefou. We have a bunch to talk about.”

Lefou nodded tentatively. He had too much on his mind about this to really talk it all out.

Suddenly, the environment around him became black. There was only him and Agathe. He spun around.  
“I sense your doubts.” Agathe said slyly.  
“After all this, it seems to good to be true.” Lefou mumbled, embarrassed.  
“Fret not, he was concerned you would think as much. Let me show you.”  
Between the two, an image appeared, like a picture in a book.

“I have so much to tell him. After all of the things he’s been through, I have too many apologies to make.” said the Gaston in the picture.

“Then get to it.” Agathe in the picture said.

“Wait! Please, tell me, will he believe me? I don’t expect him to, I’ve been so deceiving, there’s no way he could.”

Agathe sighed “He won’t at first, but I’ll be sure to explain it to him. Don’t worry.”

“Thank you.”

The picture disappeared. Lefou looked at Agathe.

“He’s changed, Lefou. Please understand that. Death does so much to you. You get a whole different aspect on life. Now, go live and love together. Have no doubts.”

Before Lefou could speak, Agathe was gone, and the atmosphere faded back to normal.

“Lefou, are you okay?” Gaston asked, a concerned frown on his face.  
Lefou whipped back around. “I’m alright, just saw something.”

Gaston giggled and wrapped his arm around his. They walked around to where people were celebrating, giving hugs and kisses.

Lefou had much less stress than before.

-

“You understand our problem here, correct?” Agathe asked in a hushed voice.

“Yes, I’m afraid so.” Belle mumbled.

The townsfolk and servants were chatting around the three, so it seemed nonchalant.

“Why don’t we just kick them out? Find them a home in the woods or something?” Adam pondered, sincerely questioning it.

“Adam, we are not about to throw two people in the woods because some people don’t like how they live. It’s inhumane.” Belle fumed.

“Okay, okay. I was just wondering.” He pouted.

“Here’s the deal. You should either offer them a place in your castle, ask them if they’d like to move to another place, or promptly tell the town to pull their heads out of the ground and realise that love to another human should never be considered sinful.” Agathe said.

Belle thought, then spoke, “I can see going along with the last one, but there are difficulties. If enough people dislike it, they’ll start a revolt and throw us out.”

“I saw that as a possibility, but it’s more possible for them to overthrow you to crown Gaston and Lefou as their new rulers, so I think option three is a solid shot.”

 

Turns out it really was. No one cared. Somehow so accepting for a small, shit-talking village. (Maybe it’s because they realised after they witnessed furniture and dishes turn to humans that somethings will just be weird, and to just live with it.)


End file.
